emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8513 (21st June 2019)
Plot Kim is enjoying spending time with Millie but Jamie believes Kim is using his daughter. Kim protests she's making an effort with her granddaughter like he asked and tells Jamie she wants them to be a family although an irate Jamie reminds his mother that she spent most of yesterday trying to convince Andrea he's having an affair with Rhona. Jamie warns Kim if she messes with his family again then they'll leave. Maya's conviction has made the front page of the Hotten Courier. Nate and Amy have spent the night together. Moira believes Amy is just another notch on Nate's bedpost. Rhona follows Kim into the pub and has a go at her for trying to convince Andrea that she was having an affair with Jamie. When Rhona warns Kim that she'll end up on her own as she pushes everyone away, Kim makes a snide remark about Rhona's menopause, proving Rhona's point. David heads over to Pollard's Barn and knocks at Jacob's bedroom door. Jacob doesn't answer so David talks to him through the door. He tells Jacob that he understands why he's angry at him but states he's not to the bad guy in this situation. Kim suggests she give Millie her first riding lesson but Andrea has already booked a family day at a local livery for her, Jamie and Millie. Rhona tells Pete about her row with Kim. When Pete goes to hug her to comfort her, Rhona pulls away which leads Pete to questions if she's still has feelings for him. Rhona hesitates which causes Pete to storm out. Alone in the factory office, Jai tells Laurel he thinks she's amazing then the pair go to kiss but they're interrupted by Rishi. Pete finds Kim and her car stuck in a muddy verge but decides against helping her when she mouths off at him. As Pete is driving away, he spots Kim falling in the mud so decides to help her after all. David asks Charity for advice on how to deal with Jacob, explaining he thought it would all be over once Maya was sent down. Charity states it doesn't work like that - she thought she'd be elated when Bails was sent down but instead, she felt empty. When David mentions Charity not seeing her dad for twenty-eight years, Charity quips she's saved a fortune in Father's Day cards which David gives an idea. Pete tows Kim's car out of the ditch. Kim goes to drive away when Pete points out she's got a puncture. As Moira tends to Nate's injured hand, Nate inquires how things are going between her and Cain. Later, Cain advises Moira to get rid of Nate as he's trouble but Moira refuses. Back at Home Farm, Kim offers Pete a drink to thank him for rescuing her and giving her a lift home. Billy receives a text from Max telling him the job is tomorrow. Over a drink, Kim and Pete discuss how they both feel alone. The pair kiss then Kim seductively suggests Pete joins her in the shower. David returns to Pollard's Barn with the first Father's Day card Jacob ever sent him. Through the door, David tells Jacob how much it means to him and states he wants to be his dad again. Jacob opens the door. He takes the card from David's hand and rips it up then closes the door again. After running the shower, Kim comes back downstairs wearing only her dressing gown but Pete has disappeared. At the same time, Pete returns to Smithy Cottage where he finds Rhona has prepared them a romantic dinner but she's fallen asleep whilst waiting for him to come home. Cast Regular cast *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance way and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Pollard's Barn - Hall and Jacob's bedroom *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown country road *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes